Cross Roads: The Pirate's Prologue
by GiroroGochou66
Summary: The first of two prologues for my fanfic Cross Roads. It's a One Piece/Keroro Gunso crossover.


Cross Roads: Pirate's Prologue

By: GiroroGochou66

_'Straw Hat Luffy – 300,000,000 beli_

_'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro – 120,000,000 beli_

_'Demon Scythe' Christina – 119,000,000 beli_

_'Demon Child' Robin – 80,000,000 beli_

_'Black Leg' Sanji – 77,000,000 beli_

_'Ninja Girl' Ami – 75,000,000 beli_

_'Tech Genius' Elizabeth – 70,000,000 beli_

_'Cyborg' Franky – 44,000,000 beli_

_'King of Snipers' Sogeking – 30,000,000 beli_

_'Cat-Buglar' Nami – 19,000,000 beli_

_'Trickster' Jennifer – 15,000,000 beli_

_'Pet' Tony Tony Chopper – 50 beli_

"I HATE THE WORLD GOVERNMENT!!" Nami shouted, standing on the deck of their newest ship, the Thousand Sunny, tossing around their wanted posters.

"Chill, Nami-san... We made it out alive, didn't we?" Elizabeth asked, lookiig up from her laptop, at the papers fluttering about.

"All of us could have _died_!" Nami protested.

"We're all alive, though, and we even made it out of Water 7 thanks to Luffy's Grandpa, and even Admiral Akoji..." Christina said, walking out on deck, with Luffy in tow. He ran across deck, and jumped up onto the lion head at the front of the ship. The rest of the crew was already on the deck.

"Nami, where are we going next? Fish-Man Island?" Luffy asked, hopefully. Nami stood there, silent for a moment, then shook her head.

"No, Luffy, we're not... We need to hide for awhile. Our name is really big right now, and the Government is gonna be really persistant. We won't always get people like your Grandpa, who'll cover for us to escape, and I doubt ALL the Admirals will let us slip by." Nami said, quickly turning away from him, to avoid his hurt look.

"We can keep going, can't we??" He asked frantically, looking around at his crew. Everyone looked at him sadly, and shook their head.

"We've gotten pretty torn up fighting the CP9... I don't know how much everyone can take, so soon." Chopper said.

"I'm really useless right now... I don't want to get in the way..." Jennifer said, gesturing to her broken arm.

"I don't really know... I keep feeling like we need the break from all of this." Sanji said.

"I'm not at my strongest, either... And I lack a sword." Zoro said holding up the melted remains of his treasured sword, he received from the shop owner in Logue Town. Luffy jumpped down from the lion head.

"We're sure to run aross a replacement for you, Zoro!"

Elizabeth closed her laptop, removed her glasses and calmly looked at Luffy.

"It's a common agreeance amongst the crew... We're going into hiding... We need oour name to calm down a bit, so when we do continue our journey, we have less to worry about, since we seem to run into trouble a lot." She said. Luffy didn't buy it. He quickly looked to the one person he knew who could almost always persuade the crew when he couldn't, the one person who could hold more power over his crew, than even he could, the one person who he knew would always agree with him... Christina.

"Christina, we can keep going, right? We're a stong crew, and if we look out for each other, we can do it right?" Luffy asked with a feebal grin, desprately looking towards Christina. She didn't respond, she just stood there silently. His smile disappeared.

"Christina?" he asked, so quietly, it was almost inauditable. Her dog ears twitched, as she picked up his quiet plea. She looked at him sadly.

"I'm really sorry, Luffy. I'm not saying we're not strong, but if we're not at our strongest, we're not in proper balance with each other. It'll be really hard if everyone's injured as we are... I also think we should go into hiding... Just for awhile." She said, walking over to Luffy, and placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked down.

"F-fine... We'll go into hiding..."

"I'm really sorry Luffy. I'll find a way to make it fun... Promise." Christina said.

"Where are we going?" Ami asked.

"Well I was thinking about it, and I figured that the Government wouldn't really think about looking for us there... It's unlikely since it's so busy." Nami said.

"Busy? Like a big city?" Robin asked, setting her book aside.

"Yea... What's the biggest city you can think of?"

"Er... New York?" Christina asked, skeptically.

"Um, I expected that from Ami, but no... Think here in Japan."

"Tokyo." Ami said.

"Yes. A big bustling city. So what do you think?... We're off to Tokyo?" Nami asked.

"Yep! We're off to Tokyo!" Luffy said excitedly.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece, or any of it's characters, their respectful owner is Eiichiro Oda. I do however own Christina, Elizabeth, Jennifer, and Ami.


End file.
